Out From the Rain
by bellacatbee
Summary: It was raining the night that Dean found the angel. Dean/Castiel AU. Angels are pets.


It was raining the night that Dean found the angel.

He'd been driving home late at night when he'd caught the flash of light under the glare of the street lamp and for a moment he'd thought it had been a trick of the rain, a flash of lightening but then he'd slowed down and he'd realised it was the cascading droplets of rain and light bouncing off the white wings of a little angel. He stood at the roadside, looking as if he was waiting for someone to come and take him home and Dean felt that familiar tug on his heartstrings. He'd stopped to help before. He liked being a hero. He liked fixing cars that had broken down at the road side, liked changing tires and fishing cans down from high selves for little old ladies. He liked helping lost kids find their parents. None of them where big deeds, none of them were all that important in the scheme of things but they made Dean feel good so he stopped the car and wound down his window.

"You lost?" He asked the little angel. The thing looked miserable standing there, wings scrapping the floor, wearing an oversized coat but nothing else. Dean realised that coat must belong to his master but wherever the angel's master was he wasn't there. "Did your master lose you?" He asked and the angel nodded, looking up at him with solemn blue eyes and Dean knew at that moment he was going to take the angel home.

He opened the passenger side door and the angel got in with him, closing the door after itself, drawing the oversized coat tighter around its nude body. Dean started the car up again, drawing out into the empty street and started the drive home. He glanced at the angel every now and again but it sat there, not saying a word. It didn't have any tags on, no collar or bracelet or anything else with its master's name on. Dean had never thought about owning an angel. They were a fad item, expensive and they took up more time than a cat or a dog. Dean thought he could probably manage a goldfish but that would be it.

He didn't think people just let their expensive, pretty little pets go walking about in the rain so no doubt this angel had wondered out an open door or someone had left the back gate ajar. They weren't too bright from what Dean had seen of them. They were attractive to look at and easily trained but that was where the appeal ended. This angel had probably been an indoor angel and he didn't even know he shouldn't be standing around outside in the cold. He was probably waiting for his master to come and find him.

"You got a name?" He asked the angel a few blocks away from the house. It looked up at him, blinking those wide blue eyes at him again and then nodded.

"Castiel." It said, voice gravely and that voice and the innocent little face didn't match up. Dean cast him another glance but the angel was back to staring out the window.

"Right, Castiel. Well, I'm Dean. I'm going to get you back to your master." Dean said confidently, turning down into his street. Castiel's wings trembled a little at the mention of master and he looked so hopeful that Dean had to stop looking at him. He pulled into the drive way and let Castiel out of the car. Castiel bounded up to the front door and Dean let the two of them into his house. Castiel explored, probably expecting his master to be inside and Dean grabbed his phone and dialled Sam's number.

"Sam Winchester here." The voice on the other end said. "This had better be important because…No! Gabriel, no! Put that down. Forks do not go in sockets, bad!"

Dean waited for a few minutes, letting Sam sort out his domestic problems.

"Right, Sam here. As I was saying, I hope this is important because it's very late."

"Do you even have caller ID?" Dean asked him, shouldering the phone so he could open the fridge and pull out a beer. "It's Dean. I've got a problem. I thought you could help me since you bought that god-awful expensive thing off the internet."

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Gabriel isn't a thing, Dean. He's an angel."

"He's faulty. You should get your money back." Dean said, uncapping the bottle and taking a swig. "Look, I found this angel on the side of the road. His name is Castiel. I think he was lost. He was just standing there in the rain. I've bought him home but I need to find whoever owns him."

"No one I know has an angel called Castiel." Sam said. There was a rustle in the background. "What? Oh…Dean, Gabriel wants to say hello."

Dean groaned. "Sam, I don't want to talk to your angel. It's not cute. Don't put him on. Sam!"

A moment later there was the sound of the phone being wrestled away from Sam's grip and then Gabriel chirped happily into it "Jerk!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hi, Gabriel." He muttered. He waited for Sam to take the phone back, more interested in his beer then what his brother was doing. People who owned angels were weird. They treated them like members of the family rather than pets, they doted on them. Gabriel had more toys then Sam and Dean had had combined when they were growing up and he was still a spoilt monster. Gabriel had done more to turn Dean off the idea of angel pets more than anything else.

"Maybe you should put up posters?" Sam suggested. "Someone's probably worried about him."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Dean agreed, hanging up. He looked up from setting the phone back down in its cradle to see Castiel watching him from the doorway with his unnerving blue eyes. He wondered how long the angel had been standing there. It was so quiet, not a bit like Gabriel.

"Come on." Dean said to him, picking up his bottle of beer. "Let's go take some pictures of you."

It turned out to be difficult to get a picture of Castiel that didn't look pornographic in some way. The ratty old trench coat kept falling open to reveal a flash of thigh or a hit of something else and Dean was forever dragging it closed for Castiel just to let it fall open again. He'd not bothered taking it off Castiel. A naked angel would only look worse in Dean's opinion and these posters would be going up all over town once he'd borrowed the photo copier at Singer Auto in the morning. Finally he settled for a shot of Castiel's head and wings.

The poster he wrote was per functionary.

Found: One Angel. Answers to the name of Castiel. Please call: with his number.

He taped the picture of Castiel to it and beamed proudly at his handiwork. When he finished work tomorrow he'd paper the neighbourhood with them.

He made up a bed on the couch for Castiel to sleep on and waited till he was sure the angel had drifted off to go to his own room. He woke up once in the night and thought he could hear, faintly, Castiel crying but he drifted off again soon after.

In the morning he was certain he'd only dreamed it.

By the time Dean had jammed the photocopier and Jo had kicked him out of the office in exasperation, Bobby had discovered the angel sitting out the back of Springer Auto in the front of Dean's Chevy Impala with the window wound down a little for air. He led the little angel into the office, glaring at Dean.

"What's this?" He asked. "And why'd you leave it in your car?"

"That's Castiel. He's lost." Dean handed Bobby one of the posters he'd managed to get out before the machine had mangled them. "I found him last night. I didn't think you'd want him getting under foot but I couldn't leave him home. He got sad."

It had been pitiful trying to explain to Castiel that he was going to work. The angel had clung stubbornly to his hand and shook its head at the idea of Dean leaving without him. He'd agreed to wait in the car and Dean had poked his head out of the door every so often just to reassure Castiel he was still there. As long as the angel knew where he was it seemed to be happy.

"I thought he'd just go to sleep." Dean said with a shrug.

"He's a living thing, Dean. You can't leave him in a car." Bobby grumbled. He got Castiel a cup of water and sat him in the office with Jo to keep an eye on him. Dean finished his shift and found that Castiel hadn't caused any trouble. He'd sat in the corner, eat part of Jo's sandwich for lunch when she offered it to him and had a nap in the afternoon.

"He's sort of sweet." Jo said as he herded Castiel back to the car to drive them both home. "If no one calls, can I take him home?"

Dean shook his head. "No, someone's going to call. Someone's going to be missing him."

He let Castiel ride up next to him again on the drive home and he stopped at every lamp post, telegraph pole and tree to tack up his poster. Castiel ran up to the front door again, just as eager as before to get inside and Dean laughed at him. Castiel didn't explore this time though. He ran straight into Dean's bedroom and ducked under the bed sheet. He poked his head out at Dean and cocked his head to the side as if he was waiting for Dean to tell him to get out.

Dean sighed.

"Fine. You can sleep there but take the coat off." He said, rubbing at his temples. He'd known taking Castiel home was going to be hard but he hadn't imagine he'd end up sharing his bed with the angel. At least no one would ever know about that development and if Castiel really had been crying last night then Dean wanted to put a stop to that. Sam would probably have a fancy name for what Castiel was going through – separation anxiety or something like that but Dean just knew the angel was hurting.

Castiel wiggled out of the trench coat, climbing out of the bed to hang it up lovingly on the back off the door and Dean took a moment to look Castiel over properly. His wings needed some grooming and the angel himself needed a wash. He was dirty, covered in what looked a bit like bruises on the backs of his thighs and Dean wondered if Castiel wasn't as completely obedient as he seemed to be or if he was just in shock being away from his master. Maybe he really was a tear away like Gabriel.

"Come on, Cas. Bath." He said, calling the angel over to him. Castiel looked at him again, trying to decide if the diminutive was meant for him and then bounded over to Dean, his wings spread wide in delight. Dean pulled his own clothes off as they made their way to the bath because there was no point in him wasting water bathing Castiel when he was dirty from lying under cars all day and the two of them could take a bath together.

He filled up the tub, checking it wasn't too warm and the climbed in, coaxing Castiel in after him. The angel sat in his lap as Dean scrubbed his shoulders, getting rid of every trace of dirt from where he'd found Castiel on the road side. He lathered up shampoo in Castiel's hair and then rinsed him clean and he ran his fingers and cool, fresh water through Castiel wings till they gleamed. All the time Castiel made pleased, happy sounds in the back of his throat and squirmed around in a way that meant Dean got out of the tub half-hard.

Castiel stood still with his arms and wings out stretched and let Dean towel him dry. When he reached the smooth skin of Castiel's thighs Dean realised he wasn't the only one who'd responded to all the touching. Castiel's cock was small, flushed pale pink and jutted out painfully from between his legs. The angel whimpered when Dean touched him and Dean relented.

"Okay, Cas. I'll give you a couple minutes to sort yourself out." He said, swallowing because now he was completely hard and he was going to need a few minutes alone himself. He started to the door but Castiel whimpered again, louder than before. He ran and grabbed hold of Dean's hand, trying to pull the man back and Dean relented. Maybe this was just something else angel's didn't seem able to do for themselves, like grooming? Trying to block out the mental picture of Sam and Gabriel engaged in any sort of activity that left them naked together Dean knelt on the bathroom floor in front of Castiel.

The angels cheeks were flushed red and he had his eyes screwed up tight but when Dean touched him he purred. His wings began to beat together excitedly and as Dean pressed a kiss to the crown of Castiel's cock they froze, a slight tremble running through them but otherwise Castiel was still. The only sound in the whole room was his hitching breath. Dean hadn't sucked a lot of cock in his time although there had been occasions when he'd felt the need or when someone had demanded he reciprocate.

Castiel wasn't demanding. He clenched and unclenched his fists, letting Dean bob his head between his thighs until suddenly and without warning Dean had a mouthful of sticky, sweet come. It didn't taste anything like any guy he'd ever sucked before. He drew back, licking his lips and decided that the taste wasn't all bad. It was certainly easier to swallow than a few mouthfuls he'd had.

"Feel better now, Cas?" He asked and the angel nodded, eyes dropping sleepily. Dean didn't have the heart to ask Castiel to sort him out too. He wrapped a towel around himself, willing his hard-on to deflate and picked up Castiel. The angel was boneless in his arms, wings fluttering sleepily as Dean carried him to the bedroom. He curled up under the bed sheet, watching Dean with half-closed eyes as Dean slid in beside him. Castiel wiggled till he was pressed right up against Dean, head laid on his chest and Dean gave in and stroked himself to the sound of Castiel purring. He splashed across Castiel's milk pale legs but the angel didn't seem to mind, only made a pleased noise and fell asleep.

Dean didn't hear any crying that night. He slept right through and for all he knew Cas did too.

Dean learned quickly that there were a lot of people out there who wanted an angel and that most of them were unscrupulous. Most of the calls were people simply lying because they didn't want to pay the fees breeders charged. Dean could see through them pretty quickly. They didn't know anything about Castiel. They didn't know his likes or his dislikes and they always wanted to know if Dean was charging some kind of finder's fee or if he'd want paying for looking after Castiel.

The calls he dreaded where from the people he was starting to suspect should be on an FBI watch list. They'd sound fine at first and then they'd start asking questions, just to make sure it was really their Castiel – they'd ask about the size of his cock, about the noises he made, if he was a good little angel or not. One had even asked Dean outright if Castiel was a virgin. Dean had hung up on him but that hadn't made him feel any better.

He'd made the mistake of letting Castiel listen to a few calls to see if it was his master's voice on the other end of the line. He'd gone to collect the post and come back into find Castiel standing there, eyes wide and trembling with fear while on the phone some pervert described all the things he was going to do to him when Castiel was his. Dean had never wanted to strangle someone so much in his life. He stopped letting Castiel listen in after that, afraid of what the angel might hear.

"I'm going to take those posters down." He told Castiel firmly. "If these are the sort of creeps who want an angel then you're better off staying here with me."

Castiel smiled at him then, an honest happy little smile and crawled up into Dean's lap. Dean held him tight and kissed the curls at the nap of Castiel's neck as the angel curled up in his arms. He'd protect Castiel. He had been protecting him since the moment he'd stopped in the rain and he wasn't going to leave Castiel to the mercy of freaks like the ones who'd called if they couldn't find his master.

Castiel had slotted in nicely to Dean's life. He came to the garage with him, he stayed quietly in the office with Jo during the day and then went home with Dean at night. He slept in Dean's bed, he took baths with Dean and every other weekend they went over to visit Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel had even stopped biting Dean since he'd had Castiel with him so Dean considered this a genuine plus. He and Sam relaxed and chatted about things and the two angels chased each other around the house and broke whatever priceless thing Sam had been stupid enough to leave out or buy in the first place. Castiel even made things easier with Sam. When he was wound up and Sammy was just making things worse they could talk about their angels, find some common ground and ride it out. Before they'd have been looking at two weeks of not speaking to each other.

He'd even got used to the idea that life with Castiel meant sex with Castiel. Dean almost started looking forward to the part after bath time when he'd touch Cas, get the angel off and then get himself off afterwards. He'd begun touching Castiel in the water, getting him hard while the angel rocked back and forth in his lap and it would have been so easy to just slide his cock inside Castiel. He knew angels got slick.

He'd run his fingers over Castiel's trembling hole and felt how wet he was and sometimes he'd let Cas have just the tip of one when the angel was having trouble getting over the edge but Castiel was too tight for Dean to do anything more than that. He wanted to and he loved the feeling of Castiel moving against him. He'd trapped the angel more than once in the bed and held him down so he could come from rubbing his cock between the cleft of Castiel's ass and Castiel have loved every minute of it, calling out in his strange, deep voice, calling out things Dean didn't understand and weren't English but he could tell from Castiel's reaction just how much he liked it. He normally got hard again, came again just from Dean doing that.

More than anything Castiel trusted him. He wanted to be in Dean's arms, he wanted to be with Dean everywhere he went and Dean had thought that sort of total love would have been suffocating but he found he liked it. He liked having someone who relied on him.

And then just as suddenly as Castiel had turned up in his life it looked as if he would have to leave again.

It was raining the day Castiel's master arrived. He wasn't what Dean had expected. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit, he was balding and he looked down his nose at Dean and his home as if they were obviously inferior to whatever he had. They probably were, Dean had to admit. The man had bought Castiel and Dean knew that Cas couldn't have come cheap. He'd probably lived in some expensive town house or apartment before.

"I've come to collect Castiel." He said, not bothering to step inside.

"And your name is?" Dean asked, blocking the doorway because he had a sinking feeling in his heart that this man was legitimate and if he saw Castiel or Castiel saw him then that would be it, game over, Dean Winchester loses and Cas goes home.

"Zachariah Milton." The man drew a card from his breast pocket and handed it over to Dean. It was a business card with his name embossed on it. Dean felt his heart plummet even further.

"Right." He muttered, shoving the card in his pocket. "Cas!" He called and the angel came bounding out of the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Zachariah there, his wings drooping to the floor and he came forward shyly, his head bowed.

"Master." He said softly when he reached the door. Zachariah gave him a look over.

"Where's the coat I gave you? It was expensive." He snapped. Castiel took off and was back in a second, wrapped up in the coat again and Dean remembered how small he looked in it, how vulnerable. He would have thought Castiel would be happy to be going home but he just looked miserable, pulling the coat tightly around him to shield his nudity. Dean hadn't minded if the angel ran around nude in the house. No one else ever saw and when he'd taken Castiel to work he'd had old clothes to put him in. Some of them had been Sam's from high school. Dean had a hard time throwing things away.

"Right, Cas." He said, giving the angel the best smile he could muster. "You're going home. I'll miss you but it's for the best, okay?" He wanted to see Castiel smile back at him, wanted to see that Castiel understood but it seemed Castiel understood all too well. They weren't going to see each other again. Zachariah Milton didn't seem like the kind of man who'd want Dean turning up to hang out with Castiel and maybe give him a bath. The idea of Zachariah sharing baths with Castiel made Dean feel physically sick so he patted the angel on the back. "Go on." He told him firmly, needing to get Castiel out of his life before it became any more painful to see him go.

Castiel looked up at him with his wide blue eyes, seeming frightened and stepped out into the rain. Zachariah's hand closed around his arm, dragging the angel behind him. "Don't think you're going to get a chance to run away again." The man hissed. "I paid for you. I own you and we're going to beat that disobedience out of you when I get you home."

Castiel turned back to look at Dean and Dean, standing on the doorstep, heard every word.

Quick as a flash he was out, not caring that Zachariah had legal papers of ownership for Castiel, not caring that what he was about to do might get him arrest.

"You know what? I've decided actually that I'm going to keep him." He said, moving between Zachariah and his car in one easy motion. Castiel looked hopeful again, wings vibrating in the rain and Dean realised that first day when he'd bought him home why Castiel had looked everywhere, why he'd agreed he was lost. He'd been making sure Zachariah wasn't there. He'd wanted another Master. He'd wanted Dean.

"Get out of my way." Zachariah's arm shot out, trying to push Dean aside and Dean decide that counted as something he needed to defend himself from and punched the man. Watching him crumple to a heap on the floor was one of the most satisfying things he'd ever seen but the most satisfying was the expression on Castiel's face. He was rapt, in awe and Dean really did feel like a hero this time. He really was saving Castiel.

"I suggest you get out of my drive way." He told Zachariah, stepping over the man to guide Cas back into the house. "And unless you want to explain to the police why Castiel wanted to run away and why he was covered in bruises then I wouldn't come back." He knew there was probably some legislation out there protecting angels. They had to have the same right as normal pets and a man who beat a dog could go to jail so why not a man who beat an angel? Zachariah seemed to have the same thought as he got to his feet, touching his jaw and spat blood on to the sidewalk.

"He wasn't worth it anyway." He hissed at Castiel and then climbed into his car, speeding out of their lives forever.

Castiel's wings were beating so fast when Dean got them inside and got Castiel out of the trench coat that they were practically a white blur. He threw himself at Dean, rubbing his face against Dean's, nuzzling against him. "Master." He cooed and Dean stroked down his back.

"Yeah, I'm your master." He agreed, kissing Castiel and the angel let him, a deep purr vibrating through him. Dean picked him up, carrying Castiel to the bedroom. He dropped the angel on the bed and Castiel spread his legs, obviously thinking the same thing that Dean was. If Castiel was going to stay, if he was going to be Dean's forever and Dean did plan that he was, then Dean wanted to own him completely and in every way.

"I know, Cas." He said, pulling off his clothes, kicking off his jeans which were soaked through at the bottom and he crawled into bed, leaning over Castiel. Castiel gripped his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles and it was the first time that Dean noticed how sore they were. He'd been thinking only of Castiel, of protecting him. The pain hadn't been important. "I'd do it again." He told Castiel. "I'm never letting him hurt you. I'm your Master now. Forget about him." 

Castiel nodded, his eyes wide and his expression almost blissful. Dean kissed him again, wanting to touch every inch of Castiel and he spread the angel's legs wider still, fingers stroking over Castiel's hole and the angel was already dripping wet. Apparently Dean being his master had been just what Castiel had wanted. Dean didn't need to worry about lube. Castiel would be slick enough for him to slide straight in. He pressed a finger inside and felt Castiel relax around him, opening under the intrusion. Dean didn't think he'd ever been harder in his life. He wiggled another two fingers into Castiel and the angel rocked back on them, sucking them deeper inside him, whimpering now but Dean knew that meant Castiel was enjoying himself. The little angel didn't know how to handle the pleasure in him but he knew he wanted it.

Dean drew his fingers back out, licking them clean and Castiel tasted just as good as when he came. Dean could easily have fucked him with his tongue but that would wait for another night. He had Castiel for the rest of his life now. There would be more than enough time to show Castiel everything and Dean intended to.

He reached down to grip his cock, giving it a hard squeeze at the base and moved so he was kneeling between Castiel spread legs. The angel offered himself up willingly, reaching down to spread his hole with his fingers, making impatient little noises in the back of his throat. Dean didn't need any further encouragement. He slid balls deep into Castiel in one thrust, groaning deeply as Castiel keened, wings spreading out and flapping wildly. Dean had got used to the wings now and he reached out, running his fingers through the soft feathers and he felt Castiel settle under him.

"Good boy." He muttered, gripping Castiel's hips and starting to fuck him in earnest. Castiel took every thrust, sobbing out in pleasure, his cock leaking obscenely. "There's my good boy. Fuck, Cas. You feel so good." Every word out of Dean's mouth seemed to make Castiel more desperate for him, the angel's hole clenching and unclenching around him, trying to drag Dean's orgasm from him and when he came Castiel was so tight around him that Dean didn't think he'd ever be free from inside the angel, that he'd ever want to be free from him. He wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock, jerking him off roughly until Castiel tipped his head back, eyes sliding shut and a soft gasp escaped his lips. His wings trembled and he came in great spurts across Dean's hand. Dean pressed his fingers to Castiel's mouth and watched hungrily as the angel licked them clean. He kissed Castiel then, tasting Castiel's come on the angel's own lips and swore he wasn't getting hard again even as he felt himself start to swell.

His phone ringing woke Dean up. He groaned and dug around in his jeans pocket for his mobile, groggily aware that whoever was calling had better have a damn good reason because Dean wasn't moving for the rest of the day. Castiel was flat out and exhausted, sleeping in a tight ball in the centre of the bed and a moment ago Dean had been spooned around him. He wanted to go back to that. He fucked Castiel three times the night before and the angel was well and truly owned now. He was wearing Dean's hand prints like a symbol of pride but Dean thought he might get him something better to show he was owned. Maybe a collar. Castiel would look nice in a pale blue collar.

"Dean Winchester." He groaned into the phone. "This better be important.

"Hey," Sam's voice trilled on the other end of the line. "Did you ever find Castiel's owner?"

Dean looked back at the bed. Castiel raised his head wearily and blinked up at Dean, smiling at him sleepily.

"Cas is staying with me now, Sammy." Dean said, grinning widely. "I'm his Master now."

And then he hung up because explain to Sam how and why Castiel had come to be a permanent member of his family paled next to the prospect of a fourth round of claiming Castiel for his own.


End file.
